


Princess...

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Some lines should not be crossed... but toeing them might be fine.





	Princess...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble... felt good to write these two again.

“Do you do anything other than check yourself out in the mirror?” Lucy grumbles, not bothering to look up from the magazine that she was reading. He pouted comically, turning to face her with an indignant frown. 

“I was just straightening my tie!” 

She smirked at him, throwing her magazine down and smoothing out the creases in her satin green dress. Lucy looked as beautiful as she always did, with her hair curled and pinned to the top of her head, and soft fabric hugging the creamy expanses of her legs. Her makeup was done skilfully, but Loke thought he may prefer her without it. Even so, the time it took her to get ready was something that he admired, and definitely thought that her effort was worth it.

“Loke, if I wasn’t in the room you would probably have started to flirt with yourself.” 

He laughed at that, reaching out to take her hand. She rose to stand with him, blushing gently as his lips brushed her knuckles.

“We should leave for the dance. Even though you never invited me, which did hurt, Princess, I still don’t want to be late.” 

Their arms looped together, and Loke almost beamed with how lucky he felt to still be alive, to be living like this with this magnificent woman. 

“Pretty bold of you to assume that you would be my escort then, Lion. Or do you really think you’re that irresistible?” Lucy teased lightly, elbowing him in the ribs and laughing at his mock pained expression.

“Ouch… enough with the sass. Who else would you invite other than your dashingly handsome boyfriend?” 

He realised his mistake when her step faltered. Loke caught her, as she knew he would - as he always did - but her features had transformed into something so devastatingly sad that Loke felt it through to his core.

“Loke-” She began, voice breaking around the single syllable. He hushed her, bringing her against his chest in one fluid movement.

She was warm, in stature and in personality, but still he felt the waves of anguish shiver through her, and it was almost too much for him to bare. He had made an oath that nobody would ever hurt his mistress, and hated himself that he was the first to break it. 

“It’s okay, princess, I understand. I should not have said that. I apologise deeply, my love.” Her soothed into her hair, careful not to destroy her well-crafted masterpiece. 

Lucky shook her head ardently, and the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo almost had Loke’s head swimming.

“I should be apologising,  _Leo…”_

He knew that when Lucy used his spirit name she was being sincere, and the way she savoured it on her tongue, rolling it around and offering it to him tentatively, made him love the woman more. 

And that was the problem. 

There was few rules in the spirit world, but the ones they did hold were enforced with true vigour. It could be broken down simply:

Don’t break your agreed contract, don’t cause harm to your wizard, and don’t get involved inappropriately with their lives. 

Such a small detail, one that Loke had never even considered an issue before. Of course it would be Lucy who changed that. 

“No, Lucy, you’ve done nothing wrong; we’ve done nothing wrong.” They both knew that this was a lie, but still she nodded, learning up on her toes and pressing a feather light kiss to his cheeks. It was barely there at all, but Loke still felt it down to his spine and to the tips of his fingers. 

Loke inhaled sunlight and exhaled love for Lucy; she was his everything. He would be anything for her, do anything, as long as it made her happy. It scared him, the depths of his devotion. It was not something he had ever shared with a wizard before. Lucy was different in so many, wonderful ways, and their bond was magical. He would love her until her dying breath, and even then… even then, he did not know if he would be able to stop.

Her dress brushes his fingers, and he follows the trail until he reaches her hand. They grasp each other desperately, as though it were a physical manifestation of their determination not to part, and turn to face the door.

Loke stretches himself, stitching on his best, fakest smile,

“Come on, Princess. We have a party to attend.”


End file.
